Save me from myself
by Salya
Summary: This is based on a rp I did where Sonic and co were humans. So don't hate me. This is an original idea where a normal girl happens to have Sonic and Shadow in her late Uncle's lab. Read to learn more. Couples: either SonicXoc or Shadowxoc
1. Weird friends

_Salya: First Sonic Fanfic. This was my story for Quizilla but I'm not going to update anything on there. I'm slowly moving stories over to . So whatever. This is a Sonicxoc or a ShadowxOc. See poll to pick who she gets with._

_Sonic: oh get to the story. -.-_

_Salya: yes Sonic-kins._

_Sonic: #-.-_

_(Edit: This fanfiction was edited for your viewing pleasure by Nekozawa-kun. If you like Kingdom Hearts or Yu Yu Hakusho, please check out DarkNekoGirl92's stories. Thank you.) _

_**-O1-**_

_Yuna sat at her desk, brushing her long black hair. Her blue eyes were dark with worry as she looked at the clock. _

_"6:45 AM..." She sighed a little, putting her brush down. "The guys will be here soon." She said, standing up as she heard a car pull into the driveway. "I take that back. They are here. Damn." She grumbled, grabbing her black backpack and walking out of her bedroom. "I hope they don't fight this time"_

_As Yuna walked to the front door, Rei, her maid and cook stopped her by handing her, her lunch. Rei then opened the door revealing Yuna's three best friends. Yuna couldn't help but glare at them in aggravation for being so impatient._

_"Sorry, Angel, but we didn't know if you were coming or not." Said her closest friend, Silver. He had long silver hair that was tied in a neat and short ponytail. His bangs were spiky; with the two long top strands curving back to almost reach the origin of the pony tail itself. He had kind, and slightly naive gold eyes. Silver wore all white and had two white gloves that he constantly fashioned. His interest in clothing had always been strange, and standing next to the gothic style Yuna, he usually appeared quite angelic. Silver had been friends with Yuna ever since she had saved his pretty boy ass from a wild, crazy, and foaming at the mouth wolf. _

_"Told ya, she'd be up. She's __always__ up this damn early." Knuckles growled. He had long messy red hair that was always brushed back. His eyes were purple and were almost always filled with anger, complementary of his red hair. Knuckles loved to start fights and usually fashioned a pair of deadly brass knuckles. He didn't have any certain reason for being Yuna's friend; he just hung out with her and seemed to like her overall._

_"Yunnie, you ready?" Tails asked sweetly. He had shaggy orange-blonde hair and big, innocent blue eyes. His real name was Miles, and despite his nerdy ways, he refused to be called by his first name. Yuna wasn't too sure why "Tails" was his nickname, but she almost always called him Tails-chan. She couldn't help but had on –chan, being that despite his age he was extremely small and cute. Tails had become her friend after helping her fix her dumb Motorola cell phone. _

_Yuna sighed in response. Silver and Knuckles were arguing about her, as they did every morning. _

_Yuna rolled her eyes and ignored them. "Let's take my car." She whispered to Tails as she walked past him and headed to her black sports car with a red dragon painted on the right side._

_Tails nodded and then looked at Silver and Knuckles. He then ran over to Yuna and asked, "Is it all right to let them fight?"_

_"Yeah." She answered as she waved her hand dismissively. "In a minute or two, Cye-chan will stop them and tell them we left." She added, getting into her car. "Then they will be late for class and Knuckles will be pissed all day."_

_Tails blinked and got a sweat drop. "This usually happens when I'm not around, right?" He asked as he got in the car._

_"Yep." Yuna replied as she put her lunch and backpack in the backseat. She then started the car._

_**-3rd hour, Art-**_

_Yuna sat outside under an old willow tree. The class was studying outside lighting and subjects. The teacher had instructed everyone in the class to draw a subject of their choice. So Yuna looked around for an animal to draw since she loved drawing animals._

_"Angel, what are you going to draw?" Asked a sweet voice that sometimes she wanted to kill. Yuna hated that nickname._

_Yuna glared at Silver who was sitting next to her. "A bloody silver hedgehog with a black and red one standing over him." She snapped in a cold voice, a result of that dreaded nickname. _

_Silver blinked a little. '__**Does she know about me or did my hedgehog form show up in SonicX last night? Or does she just want me to go away?**__' He thought, staring at her. He blinked and retreated under her glare._

_"Silver." She growled, making him shake in his boots._

_"Y-yes, Angel."_

_"Go find me a hedgehog or a fox for me to draw." Yuna said her eyebrow twitching with disapproval. _

_"Yes, oh, sexy one." Silver said, trying to get back on her good side. He then got up and walked away. He had no class this hour, so he just chilled with Yuna in her Art class and luckily the teacher didn't really care._

_Yuna glared at his back as he went looking around. She knew even if he did find any animals, they'd run away. Silver wasn't good with animals. Not even her pet horse Star liked him and __she__ likes __everybody__. _

_Yuna looked down at her white page and started drawing a background that would be around the animal. Just as Yuna finished the starter background, a little hedgehog walked by and sat down in front of her. Yuna looked at it and blinked. "Okay then." She started to draw it as it fell asleep. _

_**-After School-**_

_Yuna laid down on her bed and sighed. She was alone in the huge house that her late uncle had left her. She turned on the TV to the only channel it stays on and somewhat watched SonicX. After 5 minutes, Yuna sat up and walked out of her room. _

_"Since Cye and Rei are shopping and will be gone for 3 hours…" She whispered with a smirk as she walked down a deserted back hallway. _

_Yuna's smirk only became a mischievous smile as she laid her eyes on the bronze dog statue. It was the only thing in the long hallway that she stood in. _

_Yuna couldn't help but role her eyes as she pushed the button in the dog's mouth. "Uncle, you are so weird..." She muttered as a section of the fake wall lifted up to reveal a long stair case._

_As Yuna walked into the lab, she stopped short, blinking._

_"What the f-" _

_She was interrupted by the computer saying, "Watch your mouth little girl."_

_She glared at the computer and saw a little moving icon. "Not asking."_

_The icon glared back at her. It was a chibi cat that could talk. "What in earth are you doing in here, Yuna? You're not allowed here until your 18th birthday, which isn't until-"_

_"Next month. I know my own b-day, thank you." Yuna retorted, walking over to two large glass tubes that each had a body floating inside. _

_The fist one held a guy about her age, who had bright blue hair. His hair was kind of long, but it was hard to tell what style he had kept it in because the liquid was making it move every which way. There was a mask over his mouth, probably feeding him oxygen in his catatonic state. From what Yuna could see of his face, she could conclude that he was very good looking. But what really made her blush was his almost nakedness. He only wore a blue pair of underwear, the rest of him unclothed. He had a well built, muscular chest, and his legs were also muscular; as if he had done a lot of running. _

_Yuna could feel her heart beating and may have not even taken her eyes off of him if it wasn't for her overwhelming curiosity of the other tube. In it lay another guy, who was similar in age. He also was only clothed in underwear, but his was black instead of blue. Unlike the first he was slimmer, but still well toned. His hair was the same length as the other's but was black, and had random red highlights running through. His face was a lot like Silver's, in the sense that he seemed more of a pretty boy than the blue haired one_

_Yuna forced herself to look at the computer, feeling her heart restart. "Who are they?"_

_"The black haired one is Shadow and the blue haired one is Sonic. They have been set to awaken at two days until your birthday." The cat icon replied._

_Yuna jumped in surprise when her black cat jumped on the tube that had Sonic in it. "Damn it Black! How'd you get in here anyways?!" She exclaimed, walking over to get Black down._

_"What is your username on your laptop?" Asked the icon._

_"DarkAngel, what's it to you?"_

_"I'm going to upload my program to your laptop to give you updates about the two subjects, Shadow and Sonic."_

_"Oh. Did Uncle name you?" Yuna asked, walking over to the pc, still holding Black._

_"No. Why do you ask?"_

_"Well then, your name will be…Kitty! Since you're a cat icon." Yuna said with a smile._

_'Kitty' sighed and nodded. "You can change my appearance to any animal you want, but if you wish you may call me Kitty."_

_Yuna walked out of the lab. "Bye Sonic. Bye Shadow." She whispered as the door closed behind her. _

_Yuna then walked to her room and laid Black down on her bed. She then went over and opened her laptop and turned it on._

_**-TBC-**_

_Salya: Well that's chapter 1. I edited some of it and added to it. n.n Hope you like it._

_Sonic: I'm asleep. Not cool._

_Salya: -.-'_

_Shadow: hn_

_Salya: I'm going to go work on chapter six of Tala's lost sister. -goes to her room with her laptop-_

_Yuna: Sonic-kins, you and Shadow-kins scared off my owner._

_Sonic: oops._

_Shadow: hn._

_Yuna: -sighs- Review please. _


	2. Sonic's up

_Salya: Here's chapter 2._

_Sonic: n.n_

_Salya: so need a life..._

_--_

_Yuna: Salya, don't own any one in Sonic. She only owns me. n.n So to the story._

_(Edit: This chapter was edited for your viewing pleasure by Nekozawa-kun. If you like Kingdom Hearts or Yu Yu Hakusho please check out DarkNekoGirl92's stories. Thank you.)_

_**-02-**_

_-A few hours later-_

_Yuna sighed and sat up. It was in the middle of the night and she had classes in 5 hours._

_"Kitty, what's wrong?" she asked, looking at her laptop. It had turned on and was open because Kitty had done it._

_"One of the tubes has been disturbed, it could open early." The now hedgehog icon said. It was looking though some files._

_She blinked and watched the hedgehog do its work. Yuna's bedroom door opened and there stood Rei, glaring at her.__"Miss Yuna, shouldn't you be in bed?"_

_"Uh... Yeah but I had a bad dream about mom again." Yuna looked down as Rei sighed._

_"Well, try to go back to sleep." She turned to leave, closing the door._

_Kitty looked at Yuna. "Bad dream?"_

_"Yeah..." Yuna laid back down and started to murmur a song that her mom used to sing to her when she was little._

_Kitty sighed. "At 6 I'll call Rei's cell and tell her that you have no classes."_

_Yuna nodded and turned her back to the laptop. She had a black laptop with Shadow's mark on it._

_-6:30 am-_

_Rei walked into Yuna's room just as Yuna was putting on a black shirt with skull on it. "Miss Yuna, one of your friends called and said that you have no classes today."_

_Yuna acted surprised. "So I can go back to bed then?"_

_"Yes. And, if it's ok with you, Cye and I would like to be gone for the day."_

"_It's ok with me. Have the day off." Yuna smiled sweetly._

_Rei bowed and smiled as she left Yuna's room. _

_Yuna then turned and glared at her laptop. "Guessing you called the guys too?" She sighed, lying back on the bed as Kitty nodded. Yuna wore her black skull shirt with a red plaid skirt. She also fashioned some knee high socks that were red and black with a skull pattern on them. _

_"Yes. They think you are sick and will be in bed all day."_

_"Which I won't be, right?" Yuna more stated then asked as she closed her eyes. _

_"Right, but you can go back to bed for a little longer. Well, until Rei and Cye leave, that is." Kitty replied._

_Yuna yawned. "Okay"_

_-2 hours later-_

_Yuna was awoken by Black jumping on her. She sat up and glared at him. _

_"Blackie, go play." Yuna said as she put him on the floor._

_"You know, they are gone now." Kitty's voice filled the air._

_Yuna glared at the icon and closed her laptop as she stood up. Still in the outfit that she was going to wear to school, she walked downstairs and to the lab. _

_Yuna sighed in disappointment, seeing that both Sonic and Shadow were still in their catatonic sates. She hurriedly turned to her uncle's old pc and glared at the screen. "I thought you said that one of the tubes was opened." Yuna snapped, disapproval written all over her face._

_"I said it __could__ open early. And I was right. The_ _one with Sonic in it was just opened. Go look at it." Kitty smirked, very pleased that it was able to predict Sonic's actions. It couldn't shake the feeling that the look Yuna gave it was very similar to one of Eggman's glares._

_Yuna sighed and walked over to the tube. She rolled her eyes. '__Of course__ the icon __had__ to be right.' Yuna thought irritably._

_The tube that had once had Sonic in it looked closed but wasn't. Sonic was nowhere to be found. _

_'If Sonic is out, where would he be?' Yuna questioned herself. "Chili dogs!" she said out loud, running to the kitchen._

_Yuna sometimes hated it when she was right. There was a blue haired hottie in the kitchen, eating the chili dogs that Rei had made last night. Unlike before when he had only fashioned a pair of undies, he now had some baggy dark blue jeans on. Where he could have gotten them, Yuna has no clue. He still wore no shirt. The tips of his hair were wet from the strange liquid that had help contain him. There also was a strange sent in the kitchen, other than the horrible smell of someone eating her chili dogs._

_Sonic looked over at her and blinked in surprise and curiosity._

_"Sonic?" Yuna said, a vein of disapproval appearing on her forehead._

_"Yeah?" Sonic replied incredulously, not even worried by her vein._

_"__That__ was __my__ lunch." Yuna snapped, glaring at him. Her eye was twitching in irritation._

_"Sorry, but I was hungry." Sonic said passively, not a shred of regret or apology in his voice._

_Yuna took a deep breath. She needed to calm down. "I'm Yuna and this is my house…" Before she could finish laying down the laws of the land her cell rang. Sonic's theme, "His World", filled the kitchen. _

_Yuna groaned and answered it, "Hello?" She said, her voice making it obvious that she was still aggravated. _

_"Did you find him?" The voice of Kitty said on the other end. Yiuna could only feel more annoyed by the icon's interruption._

_"Yes, I found him. He's right __here__, eating __my__ lunch." Yuna said, sending Sonic another death glare. Oh if looks could kill…_

_"Good. Bring him back." Kitty commanded. _

_Yuna sighed and closed her cell. She then grabbed Sonic's hand and began to pull him back to the lab._

"_Hey! I wanted to shower to get this stuff off!" Sonic exclaimed referring to the goop that was in his blue hair. "Where are we going?" He asked, eyes darting around. He tried to stop being pulled by Yuna, but failed miserably. _

_"My lab." Yuna replied, only a little self conscious of Sonic's bare chest. She was too angry to be embarrassed anyway._

_When the two of them made it to the lab, Yuna pulled Sonic inside, stopping in front of the computer. She was still holding Sonic's hand but didn't realize it. Sonic didn't let go either. In his mind, he was glad she wasn't Amy Rose._

_"Since he's awake..." Kitty began._

_"Since when did the computer talk?!" Sonic exclaimed in surprise, his face priceless._

_Yuna giggled at his reaction. "Since Uncle download the personalized learning and speaking program."_

"_Oh." Sonic responded, giving the computer a strange look._

_Kitty glared at them both. "Because Sonic's awake, Yuna, you get to have a house friend." Kitty restated what she had begun before._

_"Oh __great__. Rei and Cye won't like this." Yuna groaned._

_"Don't worry." Kitty said, slightly amused about Yuna's lack of knowledge about the situation. "The two of them know about Sonic and Shadow. They have had rooms ready for both of them."_

'_That must be were Sonic got his pants, but how did he know where to go?' Yuna wondered. "I'm guessing those are the two doors on either side of my room that are always locked."_

_"Yes. Sonic is on the right and Shadow's on the left."_

_Yuna sighed but stopped short. Since she had calmed down she now could take in more of her surroundings. _

_Yuna noticed immediately that she was holding Sonic's hand still and saw that his chest was still bare. His blue hair was drying and it's spiky but shaggy style was becoming much more evident. He looked back at her with blue-green eyes that had a freedom in them that she'd never seen before. _

_Yuna let go of Sonic, blushing lightly. "I'll be in bed." Yuna yawned, only adding to her embarrassment. "Blackie," she said as she saw the black cat walking around the lab. "Show Sonic to his room." With that she left the lab and went straight to her bedroom._

_"I'm guessing she's not a day person?" Sonic asked with an amused expression on his handsome face._

_"Yes. She has awoken twice already today." The icon replied, looking at Sonic with interest. It was strange to see him as a human._

_"Eh, whatever." Sonic said. "Now time to finish that chili dog and get this crap offa me!" Sonic had a big smile on his face and with his raised fist; he looked like he had just finished some sort of inspirational speech. Sonic then was gone, seeming to disappear with his retained lightning speed. _

_**-TBC-**_

_Salya: yea I know. It's short, very short. But whatever. I tried to add more stuff to it but whatever. -sighs-_

_Yuna: Poor Salya._

_Lita: question._

_Salya: yea Lita?_

_Lita: did I have an oc in here?_

_Salya: -sighs- yea. Knuckle's girlfriend. I'm thinking of a name for her. _

_Lita: n.n_

_Salya: anyways review if you like this chapter and if I need to fix or add anything to the next parts. Also sorry if Sonic is ooc. I'll try to add Shadow in the 4th or 5th chapter. I'm going now to work on chapter 3._


	3. trouble

_Salya: Here's part three. I might not b on for awhile since my bro got into a fight with me. Don't ask. Anyways. I got some ideas for this story. So Tala's lost sister will be on hold. Sorry Angel. Anyways..._

_--_

_Yuna: Salya don't own Sonic or any character from the show/game. She owns me and any ocs that she adds unless they belong to a friend. Heh_

_(edit: This chapter was edited for your viewing pleasure by Nekozawa-kun. If you like Kingdom Hearts or Yu Yu Hakuhso, please check out DarkNekoGirl92's stories.) _

_**-03-**_

_Yuna sat in her room, reading over her e-mails that Silver had sent. They all told her about what happened in class.  
_

_"Man, Silver, stop with the e-mails." She groaned as Sonic barged in without knocking. He was now eating some potato chips. Sonic also now fashioned some light blue skinny jeans with a tight dark blue T-shirt that had some Japanese writing on it.  
_

_"So, Silver's a friend of yours?" He asked while his mouth was full. He sat down at her black desk and looked at it oddly. "You really like the color black don't you?" He motioned with his head at her desk and then at the clothes she was wearing._

_Yuna rolled her eyes, ignoring Sonic's last question. "Silver's one of the few that is." _

_"Why's that? You don't seem all that bad to me." Sonic said his eyes filled with curiosity while his mouth was still crunching away on his chips. _

'_Does this guy ever stop eating?' Yuna thought with a sweat drop. "Because people think I'm weird and scary, not that I really give a damn." Yuna replied as she typed an e-mail.  
_

_"Maybe I should wake Shadow up and see what he thinks of you. I bet he'd like ya. I mean you seem like his type." Sonic had now finished his chips and had crumpled the bag up in his hands. His mouth now empty, he was able to audibly snicker at the thought of Gothic Yuna and Dark Shadow going out.  
_

_"You can't." Yuna said indifferently.  
_

_"Why not? I think you two would get along __great__." Sonic replied, still joking._

_"Because Kitty locked the lab door." Yuna said while looking at Sonic with a slightly annoyed expression.  
_

_Sonic drew a blank. "Kitty?"  
_

_Yuna rolled her eyes and sighed. "Kitty is the talking Icon that is the control program for all the electronics in the house."_

_"Oh." Sonic said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head to show his shame.  
_

_"Shouldn't you be doing something right now, Sonic?" Yuna suggested, getting really annoyed by all his useless talking and questions.  
_

_"Hmm." He thought dramatically for a minute. "Nope. Nothing at all!" He smiled all goofy like.  
_

_Yuna did her best to make an annoyed face, but failed miserably. She couldn't help but smile at Sonic's expression. He really was impossible to hate.  
_

_Sonic was looking about her room and sadly, didn't see her rare smile. He was trying to get to know more about her without long hauling a bunch of questions. So he had decided to investigate her room. As he saw the posters for bands like System of a Down, Slipknot, and Evanescence, he couldn't help but sense some definite Shadow qualities in this girl. _

'_I really wonder what will happen when those two meet.' Sonic wondered as he looked at her array of books. The collection of books by Edgar Allan Poe, __Robert Fordyce Aickman__**,**__ Charles Lloyd, Oliver Onion, and a bunch of other gothic and horror writers, made poor Sonic a little afraid. 'No wonder she has a bad reputation, and with her getting annoyed easily__, she's probably given the entire student body a major scare.'  
_

"_Hey Yuna, what is college like anyway?" Sonic asked before thinking. He hoped Yuna wouldn't get too pissed about his question._

_Yuna looked over at him and said, "It's okay I guess."_

"_No. I mean like teachers and classes and stuff!" Sonic said, thinking he was definitely digging his own grave._

_Surprisingly Yuna actually was willing to talk about it. The two of them conversed for about an hour, about college, classmates, and even got into things like Rei's cooking. _

_The two of them both jumped when Yuna's bedroom door flew open to reveal Silver, looking quite pissed off.  
_

_Yuna was surprised to see her usually calm and soft spoken friend so angry. "Silver? Are you alright?"  
_

_"If I see that pink haired bitch one more time..." He growled, his eye twitching. He quickly closed the door and jumped on Yuna's bed, landing perfectly and quite softly in a cross legged position. His rage filled eyes immediately fell on Sonic and a tinge of surprise and more annoyance passed over his face. "Who the hell is this guy?!" He asked, glaring at Sonic. There was something strange about him though, as if he already knew the answer._

_Yuna blinked in surprise being that not only was Silver fuming with rage but he was also swearing like Knuckles. Yuna knew of only one person who could do this to Silver. "Amy's bothering you again." She stated more than asked._

_Silver only continued his glare at Sonic, who was looking rather scared. _

_"Silver this is Sonic. He's, well, he's an old friend of mine that just came in from far away." Yuna said with a pleasant expression on her face. It was the closest she usually got to smiling.  
_

_Silver moved his penetrating gaze from Sonic and laid his eyes on Yuna. Seeing her happy face, he immediately became quite sad, and took a deep breath. "I'm glad you could catch up with 'an old friend'." He said the ending with a slight attitude as if he knew that statement was a lie._

_After a moment's silence he began again. "Amy is at it again." As he said it, there was a surprising smirk on his face, though it was directed toward Sonic._

_Sonic had a look of realization and fear on his face at once. "Do I really want to know?" He asked. His usual happy attitude had just flown out the window.  
_

_Silver continued to smirk, as if he found this all quite fun. "Amy is this pink haired bitch that hates Yunie and wants to get her kicked out of college."_

_Sonic shuddered; he knew what Silver was implying. The Amy that he once knew was a major bitch and would hurt anyone that tried getting close to him. He had a feeling this Amy and that Amy was one in the same. _

_"Oh shit, she's outside the house!" Silver exclaimed, his calm disappearing the minute he laid eyes on Amy.  
_

_Yuna had a displeased expression on her face as she ran out of the room._

_**-Sonic's POV-**_

_  
I saw Yuna run out of the room, and looked over at Silver who had gotten up to look out the window. Confused as I was, I got up and joined him._

_Outside I saw a girl looking very irritable. She had short pink hair and big pink eyes that were glaring at nothing in particular. Just seeing her sent shivers down my spine. It was a major blast from the past. _

_Yuna stormed outside and the two girls clashed. I was worried the two of them might resort to blows. _

_"You know, Amy knew that you and Shadow were asleep here." Silver said. He was now calm and spoke in a monotone. His piercing gold eyes starred into my blue ones with accusation. _

_I had a moment of realization. I knew why Amy hated Yuna so much. "What? How?" I asked.  
_

_"Sonic, this used to be one of Dr. Eggman's hideouts." Silver pointed out the obvious that I hadn't realized.  
_

_"That he used to hide that little girl that…" I smiled a little as a fond memory came into my mind. _

_"Eggman is Yuna's uncle and she has no clue what he used to do." Silver turned away from the window. "In fact, she doesn't know what we used to be or what we all did. I think it might be a good idea to keep those things from her a little while longer."  
_

_"I figured that out, at least." I retorted, displeased that Silver thought I was that mentally slow. "But what are we going to do when it finally is time to tell her?"_

_"I really don't know." Silver and I were knocked out of our seriousness when we heard an ear splitting scream. _

"_SOOONIICC!!" Amy's familiar shriek filled the property._

_"Well, shit." I mumbled.  
_

_"Guess we better get out there before she kills __my__ Yuna." Silver said as he began to glow with a slight blue energy. I knew he was going to use his retained powers to get there fast. Silver always used his telekinesis to win races against me. _

_I felt myself glare at his back. "Wait. __Your__ Yuna?"  
_

_He turned his head to slightly look at me, a competitive smirk evident on his damn pretty boy face. That was all I needed before I was running as fast as I could to get to Yuna before him._

_**-Author's/Reader's POV-**_

_  
Yuna glared, looking at Amy like she was a pink werewolf that had just grown demon horns. She suddenly blinked in surprise and blushed as two guy's arms wrapped around her protectively. They seemed to have come out of nowhere. _

_"What the…?" She looked behind her to see Silver with a smirk on his face. He had pride written all over his face, and he seemed like he had just won a contest. "Get off me!" Yuna felt her blush deepen as she struggled in his hug. He let go of her and she did her best to glare at him, though her flushed face didn't do her much justice. _

_Much to her surprise she saw Amy hugging Sonic, trying to kiss his cheek.  
_

_"Sonic-kun, I missed you." Amy said all sing-song like._

_"Amy, can you get off me?" Sonic asked, pushing her away. He looked at Yuna and Silver with his 'please-help-me' eyes.  
_

_Yuna sighed and suddenly got a great idea._

_"Hey Amy, you might want to get off Sonic. I mean, I am dating him."  
_

_"What!" Silver and Amy yelled in unison.  
_

_Sonic blinked but got the idea. "Oh yeah, I asked her out two hours ago." He said as Amy let go of him, shock and hurt written all over her face. Amy glared at them all with tears in her eyes. She then ran away crying._

_Yuna sighed. "Oh joy. I'm dating a guy I just met." Yuna walked back inside, an apathetic expression on her face. _

_"That got Amy off of you, but Yuna's going to get it at school next week." Silver said giving Sonic a look of disapproval.  
_

_"I'm betting that Amy is as popular as ever and has a horde of followers…" Sonic mused, feeling bad knowing that a lot of Yuna's pain was caused because of him.  
_

"_Pretty much." Silver said irritably, taking in a calming breath. It was obvious he was trying to calm himself down before heading inside to join Yuna._

__

For the next few weeks, College was Hell, just like Silver had said. Sonic started going to the same college, using some fake stats to get in. Yuna had been surprised that it had worked at all.

_The headmaster really liked Yuna and also Sonic's charismatic ways made him another favorite. So Sonic easily got all Yuna's classes. _

_Unknown to Yuna, Silver and Sonic had begun a competition for her the day Amy had come to her house, and both were very convinced they would win. Silver flirted with her every chance he got, not caring whether Sonic was around or not. The two of them got in some pretty bad fights, and Yuna was surprised to see the tough side of Silver. He had always seemed like such a meek guy. _

_Knux and Tails still hung out with them, even though Sonic and Knuckles fought even more then Sonic and Silver did._

_Knux wasn't around as much because he had finally gotten a girlfriend. Tails was still single and didn't mind. He had his computer and inventions to keep him happy._

_Amy and her friends did some pretty outrageous things to get Yuna kicked out of college, but all attempts failed.  
_

_Rei and Cye had to admit that they knew about Sonic and Shadow which really pissed off Yuna. She locked herself in her room and Sonic was the only one who could get her to come out, much to Silver's dismay. _

_Kitty popped in and out to update Yuna on Shadow's condition. Yuna really wanted to meet him. She kept on having strange dreams about her past that all seemed to have something to do with him._

_**-TBC-**_

_Salya: God going from yous to shes is hard to do somethings. -pants some- Ok I'm good now. -sighs- Anyways, well that's all of Chapter 3. heh Now to Chapter 4._

_Yuna: oh dear, she got the flew._

_Sonic: run!_

_Shadow: hn_

_Yuna and Sonic: -.-_

_Salya: ok Shadow has no heart like Kai. _

_Yuna: Sasuke and Kai wannabe._

_Shadow: -glares-_

_Everyone: o.o -hides-_

_--_

_Tails: Please review n.n_


	4. Party and guess who's up

_Salya: New chapter._

_Yuna: -yawns- yay 2 in one night_

_Salya: n.n -is hyper and upset- I'm still mad at my bro but whatever. Like I said I got ideas._

_Yuna: oh just go on with it._

_--_

_Shadow: hn She don't own me or any baka character in the show/game._

_Sonic: but she does own Yunnie. Lita owns the new character, Mina. n.n_

_(Edit: This chapter was edited for your viewing pleasure by Nekozawa-kun. If you like Kingdom Hearts or Yu Yu Hakusho please check out DarkNekoGirl92's stories.)_

_**-04-**_

Yuna sat in a tree on her huge estate. She was watching her two horses, Night and Star, playing with each other and petting her other black cat, Luna. Yuna knew what night it was. It was her 18th birthday and she wasn't happy. Not at all.

It was a normal Saturday night, nothing was going to happen. Well, that's what she thought. Unknown to poor Yuna, Rei and Cye had planned a birthday party for her. All her friends were showing up as she sat in her tree.

Yuna started to hum to herself when Sonic walked up under the tree.

"Yuna?" Sonic said, a little too loudly. Yuna jumped in surprise and fell out of the tree. And, as if by fate, she landed in Sonic's arms.

"Looks like I caught me a princess." He said, smiling at her. It had been half a mouth since they had so-called 'started going out' and they had been acting like a real couple.

"Ha Ha. Real funny, Sonic-kun." Yuna said as he set her down. "I ain't no princess."

"Oh really?" Sonic smirked. "You are tonight."

Yuna sighed and brushed past him, heading towards the house. "Right. I'm only turning 18. Nothing big."

Sonic followed her and sighed. "Oh-kay. I'm not going to fight with you tonight."

Yuna walked into the house and went right to her room. She didn't care for parties and everyone knew that. Yet they always tried to make her feel special on her birthday. Yuna was displeased by the fact that Silver was here, but he always came on her birthday to try to cheer her up. He was sitting on her bed smiling sweetly at her.

Yuna glared at his smile and kicked him of the bed. Silver landing perfectly on the floor, seeming as if he had not been knocked over at all.

"What's wrong, Angel?" He asked in his cooing voice, looking up at her innocently.

"I hate how everyone is treating me so special! I'm another year older, big deal."

"Oh." He said, a slight smirk on his face as he saw her lay on the bed. She grabbed the Sonic X manga that had been there and had covered her face with it. "Poor Angel." Silver cooed as he climbed on the bed. He took the manga off from her face to place his face only inches away from hers. His arm was on the other side of her, and it seemed as if they were about to kiss.

Yuna felt her face blush from Silver's obvious advances. Her immediate reaction was to try and glare at him as best she could and try to snap out of it.

"Silver, I hate you sometimes, and this is one of them." She pushed him off of her swiftly and sat up. Yuna turned her face away from him, trying to hide her blush.

"I'm sorry but, I can't let you be depressed. Not tonight." With that, Silver picked her up bridal style, and began to head out of the room.

Yuna started to struggle against his grasp, but to no avail. "Put me down!" She exclaimed.

Silver headed to the living room and when they arrived he set her down on the couch.

Yuna glared daggers at him as everyone in the room yelled "Happy Birthday!"

"I hate you, Silver." Yuna mouthed through the noise. In reply, Silver simply chuckled and stuck out his tongue.

__

_**-3 hours later-**_

Yuna was in the lab, hiding from everyone. She had somehow gotten a moment to sneak away and no one had found her for about 20 minutes now.

Yuna didn't know that the tube with Shadow in it was open and empty. She just sat by it, hugging her knees.

"I hate parties so much." she whispered, laying her head on her knees. "I wonder if Shadow would ever throw me a party." Yuna wondered out loud, not expecting an answer.

"Hn. Like I would." A quite, deep, and emotionless voice rang out.

Yuna blinked. She knew that voice from her dreams.

"S-shadow?" She whispered.

Yuna could feel her eyes widen in vain to try to see in the dark part of the lab. Suddenly she saw a soft red glow come from behind a bunch of wires and cords.

"How do you know me?" the same voice rang out from the direction of the light.

Yuna stood up and walked toward the glow. As she began to move aside the wires she answered, "Sonic and my computer told me about you. There was also this black hedgehog in my dreams that sounded like you do.

"Hn." Was Shadow's response as Yuna finally cleared away the wires. She now stood in front of him.

Shadow had the same hair style as Sonic's except his hair was black and had red highlight throughout it. His eyes were blood red, and showed not an ounce of emotion. He wore all black clothes; Black baggy jeans with gold chains all over them, a black long sleeved shirt with his symbol on it, and black boots with spikes on them. He also fashioned two black gloves with gold cuffs on his wrists. The most amazing thing about him was that it seemed as if the red glow was coming from him, though Yuna was sure it was just a trick of the eye.

Yuna stared at him in wonder. To think he'd been up long enough to wash of the goop in his hair, and change, without anyone noticing, was amazing. But Shadow had done it.

Yuna grabbed his shackled wrists and pulled him deeper into the lab. She didn't want anyone finding him or her.

"Why are you hiding?" Shadow asked, making no notion to try and pull her hands away.

"Same as you." Yuna smirked. "I don't want any idiots bothering me."

Shadows mouth had been drawn into a thin line since Yuna had first laid eyes on him. It edges were now slightly raised into a small, but noticeable smirk.

Suddenly, the lab door opened and in walked a girl that Yuna knew as Mina. She had long, orange hair and green eyes. She fashioned a long green and red dress. How Mina had known about the lab was beyond Yuna, though it seemed as if it wasn't really as much of a secret as she had thought.

"Yuna? Yuna, are you here?" Mina looked around the lab, but couldn't see Yuna or Shadow behind the barrier of wires and darkness. "Knux, she's not in the lab." Mina, said as she turned towards the door.

"Dammit!" Was the reply. "Where could she have run off to?" Kuckles asked gruffly, while Mina left the lab.

After the door had closed and there was no sign of return, Yuna sighed relief and sat down against the wall. Shadow's eyes had not left her, even when Mina had stepped inside the lab. He continued to stare at her now and asked, "Why do you hate parties?" Shadow felt a strange connection to this girl, and had an unnerving interest in her.

"I just do. Every since I was little." Yuna pulled her knees up to her body. "When my mom or dad held a party, I always wished someone would kidnap me."

"I take it that no one did." Shadow stated what he thought was the obvious.

"A black hedgehog did once. I was 10 then."

They talked for a long time, but soon, Yuna, exhausted from her repeated running away from the party scene, fell asleep.

Much to his surprise, Shadow could feel his face heat up as he picked her up bridal style.

Right after he had stepped out of their hiding place, Sonic walked in.

"Oh hey Shads. Is Yunnie asleep?" He asked with a goofy smile evident on his face. "Do ya need me to take her up to her room?" He asked, with honest help in mind.

"No." Shadow said quickly. "I will."

He heard Sonic snicker and say, "But you don't know where it is."

"I'll manage." Shadow said as he went with his great speed to where Yuna's room had been. As he opened the door he saw that it still was her room. He was grateful that he could still remember some things.

Meanwhile Sonic was still standing in the lab. Suddenly he asked out loud, "Did he just steal my girl?"

Shadow laid Yuna on her bed and covered her up with the blankets. He then walked out of the room, only to see Rei.

"I see you're up as well Shadow." She smiled warmly.

Shadow only nodded.

"Your room is the one on the left." She pointed out the right door.

Shadow only nodded again and went to his room.

"Goths." She mumbled as she went to continue cleaning. It was 4 in the morning.

_**-TBC-**_

_Salya: wow 2 in one day...well night.. morning... whatever..._

_Yuna: wow Shadow's up. n.n -goes to gets in Shadow's bed-_

_Sonic: o.o Hey you're my girlfriend!_

_Yuna: I know but Shadow's warm. -cuddles to him-_

_Shadow: -.-'_

_Salya: -giggles and goes to play on a random site-_


End file.
